


Checkup

by rhysgore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “Dear, I have to ask you to stop squirming. I know this can be uncomfortable, but making it so it is impossible to do my job correctly will only make it take longer.”-prompto goes to the doctor. written for the kink meme.





	Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> full prompt can be found [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3714171#cmt3714171)
> 
> i haven't filled a meme prompt in so long but ardyn has cursed my dick and like, you want the noncon medical fetish nonsense, i write the noncon medical fetish nonsense
> 
> none of the information contained in this fic is medically accurate, though it is historically accurate. "not enough dick" was a real diagnosed medical condition back in the day. fucking wild.

Prompto had been sitting in the exam room for ten minutes, swinging his feet off the side of the table and getting increasingly nervous, when the doctor finally appeared.

 

“Apologies for taking up your valuable time,” he drawled, low and silky. If it weren’t for the long white coat and the stethoscope hanging around his neck, Prompto wouldn’t have suspected the shaggy haired, somewhat unkempt looking man before him was a licensed physician. His amber eyes flicked once over Prompto’s body, appraisingly, and Prompto shivered slightly. “We get stretched somewhat  _ thin _ during flu season, and I often find myself being pulled in any number of directions at any given time. And you are...” He rifled through the thick sheath of medical forms attached to his clipboard. “... Argentum?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto said. “And, uh. Don’t worry about the wait. It’s no big deal, I don’t really have any other plans for today, so…” He grinned halfheartedly.

 

The doctor smiled crookedly back at him. “Such a  _ gracious _ young man,” he said, sitting down on the nearby swivel chair as he began to flip through the forms that Prompto had filled out in the lobby of the clinic. “I am doctor Ardyn Izunia. You may call me whichever of those names you wish, as long as you remember the  _ doctor  _ part.” He raised an eyebrow, smile widening. “It’s refreshing to be able to work on someone who has a little sense of  _ decorum. _ No parents with you today?”

 

“No,” Prompto replied, hoping that line of questioning wouldn’t be pushed. Luckily for him, Dr. Izunia didn’t seem to have any more interest in that, glancing down at the clipboard in his hands once more.

 

The doctor held his pen in his mouth as he flipped through the papers. Occasionally, he took it out to mark something, and every time he did, Prompto flinched slightly. He tried not to pay attention, humming softly and looking at the rough tile of the ceiling, but the scratch of the pen kept bringing him back, fraying at his already frazzled nerves.

 

Eventually, Dr. Izunia put the clipboard down, turning on his swivel chair back to face his patient. His lips were pursed in a fey smile, and Prompto wasn’t sure if he found it comforting or menacing.

 

“Just a routine checkup?” Nodding, Prompto swung his feet again. “Alright. Shall we start with your blood pressure?”

 

Prompto tried his best to avoid fidgeting as the doctor took his blood pressure, his pulse, listened to his lungs and heart, and checked his eyes, ears, and throat. It was during this last exam, Dr. Izunia depressing his tongue with a wooden stick and staring into his mouth, that he mentioned something else.

 

“I am going to give you a breast exam next.”

 

“Huah?” Prompto said, blinking. The wood in his mouth made it difficult for him to express his disbelief. “Igon nee da-”

 

_ “Au contraire, _ you are getting to be of the age where certain cancers begin to be a serious risk. Do you perform the recommended checks on yourself, Prompto?” Flicking off his exam light, Dr. Izunia pulled back, scrutinizing Prompto, who was flushing pink.

 

“No…” He said, scratching his arm awkwardly. He’d never really thought about it before, preferring to keep the idea of cancer as far from the front of his mind as was possible. Maybe it was a risk, maybe it was one that he  _ should  _ have been thinking of, but the idea of the doctor touching him like that… Prompto shivered. “Do I have to?”

 

Dr. Izunia’s eyes narrowed, and he tsked. “Shirt off, young man.”

 

Face heated, trying to look anywhere but at Dr. Izunia as he did so, Prompto slid his shirt off, placing it gingerly beside him on the exam table. Without meaning to, he crossed his arms over his chest- whether it was from self-consciousness or the cold of the room, he couldn’t honestly say. The doctor gently pried his arms away, smiling sympathetically as he did so.

 

“This shan’t take more than a few minutes,” he said, reaching out. His hand was firm, rough with calluses, and absolutely frigid, and Prompto gasped as he was examined, cold fingers pressing into the soft tissue of his breast. “Dear, I have to ask you to stop squirming. I know this can be uncomfortable, but making it so it is impossible to do my job correctly will only make it take longer.”

 

“S-sorry,” Prompto wheezed, gripping his thighs to stop himself from wiggling. He could feel his nipples getting hard, and he dug his nails deeper into the skin of his legs, barely managing enough self-control to keep himself from shoving Ardyn away.

 

Ardyn’s fingers rubbed in small circles, kneading him in a way that almost felt good. The last time someone had touched him in this way… actually, no one had ever touched him this way before. The closest he had gotten was someone slipping their hand up his shirt during a makeout session, and that had been a year ago. Ardyn was practically massaging him, and as Prompto got more used to the temperature of the doctor’s skin, he was embarrassed to feel himself leaning into the touch, whimpering slightly with need.

 

“Well, you don’t appear to have any issues in regards to your breast development as of currently.” As quickly as it had started, it was over. Dr. Izunia drew his hands back, and Prompto’s hands flew up to his chest, flushing red as he quickly covered himself again. There was a look in the doctor’s eyes, halfway between amused and creepy, and Prompto put his shirt on as quickly as was possible, not liking the way that gaze lingered on his small breasts. “But I would still recommend going in for regular checkups, as well as performing routine self-checkups. If you feel any lumps, irregular pain, or anything of the sort, do not hesitate to go to a doctor.”

 

“... Thanks…” Prompto muttered. “Is that all?”

 

“Hmm.” Dr. Izunia was still eyeing him, tapping his stubbly chin with one long index finger. “When was the last time you had a pelvic exam?”

 

Prompto’s mind went blank, except for one thought.  _ Are you fucking kidding me? _

 

He didn’t say that, though. “I… haven’t. I’m only sixteen,” he muttered instead, his face heating up, fingers twisting in the paper sheet covering the exam table. “Are you sure something like that is necessary? Like, I know there’s stuff that can go wrong… down there, but can’t you just, I don’t know, feel my stomach or something like that?”

 

In general, the idea of letting someone look at that particular part of him made Prompto deeply uncomfortable. But there was something  _ about  _ Dr. Izunia, something that made Prompto’s skin crawl whenever the man touched it.

 

“I’m afraid there’s only so much looking at the outside can do for you, dear,” Dr. Izunia said, mouth quirking upwards as if there was something hilarious about what Prompto had just said. “It is my responsibility as a doctor to ensure that you leave here with either the assurance that there is nothing wrong with your body, or a proper treatment plan for whatever it is that ails you. But unless you allow me to examine you more thoroughly, I won’t be able to help you. And seeing as you and all the necessary equipment is available, it would be amiss for me to send you to another physician for this. A further waste of your time, no doubt, when I am perfectly capable of doing the job myself.”

 

Prompto’s face turned even redder as he shrunk back, curling in on himself. Of course Ardyn was right- he was the doctor here, the one with the degree and years worth of medical experience, where Prompto’s entire wealth of knowledge on reproductive biology was from a series of less than helpful public school health classes.

 

“Alright,” he muttered.

 

Dr. Izunia smiled, leaning forwards slightly on his chair. “Now that that’s settled, would you be a dear and remove your shoes, pants, and underwear?”

 

Prompto stood up, hands hovering over his belt. Before he removed it, he glanced hastily towards the doctor, who was eyeing him with a glint of something that Prompto couldn’t quite place in his golden eyes. He hadn’t moved from his chair, and wasn’t even making to offer Prompto the smallest hint of privacy by turning around.

 

“Are you going to… watch?”

 

Dr. Izunia let out a laugh, deep and amused. “My sweet, you act as if I haven’t seen this a thousand times before. Believe me, if I had a nickel for every young man I’ve had pantsless in this office, I wouldn’t need to practice medicine for a living anymore. Don’t be so shy.”

 

Hesitantly, trying to avoid the doctor’s gaze, Prompto unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants and boxers down his legs, toeing off his shoes to get the clothes off the rest of the way. Despite Dr. Izunia’s assurance, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being leered at, sized up as if he was some sort of meal rather than a human being. As soon as he was half naked, he placed the messy pile of clothing on a chair nearby and climbed back onto the table, curling in on himself awkwardly.

 

Ardyn crossed over to a cabinet, opening it to pull out a pair of latex gloves. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to administer your exam unless you spread your legs, Prompto.” The use of his name this time made Prompto shiver with discomfort, a feeling which was only intensified when he leaned back on the exam table and slid his feet into the stirrups dangling over it. He was far too  _ on display _ for his liking, and the way Dr. Izunia was staring at his exposed vagina was making him feel like something was crawling up his spine.

 

Latex-covered fingers touched him first, cold and foreign against his pelvis. Dr. Izunia started at his lower abdomen, pushing down slightly as he worked his way south. His thumb pressed against Prompto’s clit, and Prompto hissed. Regardless of who was administering it, that type of touch felt good, and he was embarrassed to feel himself twitch slightly, body responding to the brief pleasure.

 

“Sexually active?”

 

“No… Never.” Dr. Izunia looked up from what he was doing, eyebrow cocked.

 

“Really? Pretty young thing like you, I would have assumed you had no shortage of options.”

 

“I’m a virgin.” It was a little uncomfortable to admit, but Dr. Izunia calling him pretty had warmed Prompto up slightly.

 

“Ah, but how virginity is defined varies by individual, and is not always limited strictly to penetrative acts. Have you ever performed oral sex on someone, Prompto?”

 

Prompto flushed. “No.”

 

“Have you ever been the recipient of it?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Interesting. Well, that significantly reduces the likelihood of you having contracted an STD.” Dr. Izunia’s hand moved lower, parting the lips of Prompto’s pussy as it did so. “I am going to insert a finger into you, now. Please try to relax.”

 

There was a cold, lubricating gel coating the latex, and Prompto fought the urge to squirm away from the feeling of a single digit sliding inside of him. It wasn’t painful- just a little weird and uncomfortable, at first. When Dr. Izunia crooked the tip of his finger, Prompto had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from making any inappropriate noises. His thighs trembled, and much to his chagrin, he could feel himself getting wet, despite the clinical nature of the touch.

 

“Sensitive?” Dr. Izunia’s breath brushed his shaking legs, giving him goosebumps. Of course he had noticed. Prompto’s embarrassment could have killed him. “Don’t worry about it. It’s a rather  _ personal _ type of exam- many people have reactions of the same nature. Taking pleasure in something that your body is  _ designed _ to derive pleasure from is nothing to be ashamed of.” His finger crooked again, and Prompto let out a tiny whimper. “Tell me. Do you masturbate?”

 

“What k-kind of question is that?” If the doctor was trying to put Prompto at ease, he was failing miserably.

 

“It’s perfectly routine, I assure you,” Dr. Izunia replied, smoothly. Prompto bit his lip again.

 

_ Stop making this out to be dirtier than it is. He’s a doctor- he’s just trying to help you get better.  _

 

“Not… often.” Between school and everything else going on in his life, Prompto found that he rarely had  _ alone time. _ “Why? Should I?”

 

Sighing, Dr. Izunia lifted his head from its position between Prompto’s legs, looking him in the eye with a small frown. “I’m afraid there’s a significant likelihood you are suffering from a medical condition known colloquially as  _ hysteria.  _ Without regular stimulation, fluids can build up inside of you. These are the cause of any number of symptoms, from severe cramping, to anxiety, insomnia, and fainting.” Blinking, Prompto mulled it over. He had felt pretty anxious lately, though he had chalked it up to the increased workload his teachers had been piling on him. His sleep schedule had been messed up because of it as well. And his cramps  _ were _ pretty bad...

 

“Is there anything I can do about it?” He asked.

 

With a nod, Dr. Izunia shifted forwards slightly. His finger was still inside of Prompto, buried in him to the second knuckle. “The simplest cure is a great deal of manual stimulation, designed to release pent up fluids and relax your muscles. I can provide that for you right here, if you would like.”

 

Prompto’s mouth fell open.  _ Wait, is he seriously suggesting that what I need is to get fingerfucked,  _ he thought, his brain immediately going to the dirtiest possible place, bringing a scarlet blush to his face before he reigned himself in.  _ No, he’s not, it’s just a routine medical procedure, get your mind out of the gutter, Prom. _

 

Still, the idea of the doctor, a stranger…  _ stimulating  _ him wasn’t particularly appealing, and he wanted badly to reject the treatment. Opening his mouth, he was about to say no, when he was interrupted.

 

“It’s as simple as a brief massage, dear Prompto. I’ve done it a hundred times before, and I promise you, not only shall I not hurt you, but you’ll emerge from the other end of the treatment feeling eons better than you did before.” His eyes gleamed, lips twisting in a carefree smile. “Unless you’d rather I leave you with the pain and the increased likelihood of internal cysts from fluid buildup?”

 

Shuddering, Prompto shook his head. “No! I mean,” he coughed quietly. “I don’t want that. Cysts are. Ew.” He made a face.

 

“Good boy.” Dr. Izunia smirked, an expression which made Prompto immediately feel like he was about to be eaten alive. “Now, lie back, and let your doctor take care of you…”

 

Prompto swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves as he lowered his back onto the table. He felt Dr. Izunia’s index finger flex, pushing deeper inside of him, rubbing him gently before pulling out to the first knuckle. When it pushed in again, it was joined by what Prompto could only assume was Ardyn’s middle finger, the increased width of the intrusion making him gasp slightly.

 

“I am going to have to ask you to  _ relax, _ young man. It’s hard to move when you squeeze so tightly around me.” Ardyn didn’t sound particularly upset, sliding the two lubricant-slick digits in and out of Prompto’s pussy at a slow, steady rate. His fingers curled, and Prompto shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“S-sorry,” he whimpered, letting out a small moan as the fingers inside him spread apart, stretching him open. “Just nervous.” His fingers grasped at nothing, and his breath came shorter as Dr. Izunia continued to work him, alternating between twisting and scissoring motions that had Prompto keening, face turning pink as his arousal intensified. He had never been touched like this by someone before- he hadn’t even touched himself like this before, and he found himself clenching down on the thick digits inside of him, trying to chase the pleasurable feeling of them stroking him.

 

Dr. Izunia’s fingers curled inside him again, and rubbed against a spot that made Prompto let out a noise, the nature of which he would  _ die  _ before he ever admitted to. Instantly, he clapped his hands over his mouth as Izunia paused his ministrations to look up at him. There was a momentary pause before Ardyn smirked, and rubbed it again, harder this time, and with a full-bodied shudder and a moan that sounded like it could have belonged in most of the shitty porn Prompto had watched, he came, hips jerking.

 

A wave of shame washed over him instantly, not even giving him time to enjoy the afterglow. “I’m sorry, shit, I didn’t mean to-” Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Dr. Izunia, who was still smirking.  _ Predatory _ was how Prompto would describe his expression.

 

“Not at all. The muscle contractions one goes through during an orgasm can greatly exacerbate the pace of treatment.” His voice was low, amused in a way that made Prompto feel slightly ill.

 

_ What the hell is wrong with you?  _ He immediately chastised himself.  _ He’s just trying to help you. You’re the one who’s making this seem like a big deal, you gross pervert. Of course he’s going to think you’re funny if this is how you react to a perfectly innocent medical treatment. _

 

With a groan, Prompto collapsed back onto the table, hands tugging at his hair. Gods, he was such a mess. So touch-starved and horny that even something like this, like  _ going to the doctor  _ could get him off.

 

“Are you alright to keep going?” Dr. Izunia asked, and Prompto nodded.  _ Just… get it over with. _

 

The addition of a third finger made him gasp, but his body readily accepted it, muscles relaxed enough by two fingers and his orgasm that the added girth didn’t hurt. On the contrary, it actually felt even better, and Prompto hummed in pleasure as Dr. Izunia’s knuckles stroked his inner walls, now slick and wet with arousal.

 

“You’re taking me so well, dearest,” Ardyn crooned. His thumb lightly brushed Prompto’s clit, making Prompto squirm slightly. “So loose and relaxed for someone who’s never done anything like this before.” The praise made him blush, made his hips twitch. “I think you can handle a little less delicacy, hmm?”

 

“What do you m-  _ oh-” _ The fingers inside him moved roughly, thrusting into him  _ hard. _ Still sensitive from his last orgasm, and not expecting the aggressive pressure against his g-spot, Prompto felt himself seize up, cumming again with a shriek, writhing around, tearing the thin paper sheet covering the exam table. His eyes closed, and he felt tears welling up in their corners, though he couldn’t tell if they were from pleasure or shame. “Guh…”

 

His second orgasm had been more intense than the first, a feeling akin to being punched in the gut. Slightly winded, stomach muscles aching pleasantly, he could barely feel his legs. 

 

“Are you feeling any better, Prompto?”

 

The sound of Dr. Izunia’s voice brought him back down to Earth, and Prompto shuddered as he opened his eyes to find the doctor staring at him, still with that thoroughly creepy smile splitting his otherwise handsome face.

 

“I… think so…” Prompto muttered. As good as the orgasms felt, he wanted this entire experience to be over as soon as possible, before he had the chance to really humiliate himself. “Am I… are you done?

 

“Hm. Almost. There is one physical response I am specifically looking for that you have not exhibited yet.” Ardyn tapped his chin with the hand that wasn’t currently three knuckles deep in Prompto’s cunt.

 

“What’s that?” Prompto asked, trepidation making his voice wobble.

 

“When there is a fluid buildup, the most obvious sign that it has been released is, well, the release of fluid,” Dr. Izunia replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You have yet to ejaculate, and it seems like even with persistent g-spot stimulation, your body is rather stubborn and unwilling to do so. I may have to resort to somewhat  _ desperate _ measures to fully treat you.” He tilted his head to the side, reddish-purple hair shaking, falling from where it had been tucked behind his ears. “Unfortunately, I shall have to stimulate you orally.”

 

_ Excuse me? _

 

“Is that… normal?” Prompto asked with a squeak. He’d heard of all sorts of weird medical stuff, but that had to take the cake. No way was  _ that  _ part of routine treatment.

 

“No, but only in regards to the fact that I usually do not have to take such drastic measures with my patience. You’re somewhat of a special case, dear Prompto.” He could feel the tips of his ears heating up as Ardyn continued to speak, clinical tone of voice made dirty by his low drawl and the fact that he was describing putting his mouth on parts of Prompto that no one besides himself had even put their fingers on.

 

_ Well. Not before today, at least. _

 

“I...” Prompto sucked in a breath. “Don’t... want you to…”

 

“Are you afraid, Prompto?” Dr. Izunia cooed at him, voice oozing honey. He shifted between Prompto’s spread legs, getting close enough that Prompto could feel his breath, warm against the skin of his thigh. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know- I promise, my only interest is the betterment of your health. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t absolutely believe it was necessary.”

 

Instantly, Prompto felt a wave of guilt hit him, guilt at the fact that he’d perverted the doctor’s intentions again. Izunia just wanted to help him, and Prompto’s paranoia and filthy mind were making him out to be a dirty old man.

 

_ He just wants to help you. _

 

Something of Prompto’s resignation must have shown on his face, because with a fey smile, Ardyn moved in closer, lowering his head towards the crux of Prompto’s thighs. After a moment, something pressed against his cunt, and he gasped, legs twitching, as what he could only assume was Dr. Izunia’s tongue flicked out, tracing around his hole before gently pressing inwards, wet and probing. The feeling was absolutely alien, and Prompto didn’t quite know if he liked it or not. Dr. Izunia’s stubble was scratching at him, irritating the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, but his mouth was hot and insistent, spreading the lips of his pussy open, working its way up to Prompto’s clit and giving the sensitive nub a hard suck before moving downwards again.

 

_ “Oh,” _ he moaned, trying his hardest to not move as Dr. Izunia’s tongue moved against him in harsh little strokes, flicking deftly against his most sensitive parts. “That’s- good-” His thighs flexed, and it was only his feet being restrained by the stirrups that stopped him from squeezing Ardyn’s head with them. Strong hands gripped the undersides of his legs, latex still slick with lube and Prompto’s own fluids holding him still, preventing Prompto’s body from thrashing the way it wanted to.

 

Oversensitive from coming twice already and unused to this type of sensation. Prompto arched his back, moaned, and squirted all over both the table and Ardyn’s face as he came for the third time. The fluid gushed out of him with a filthy squelching noise, and Prompto clapped his hands over his mouth as he turned scarlet.

 

Ardyn backed away from him, licking his lips and smiling in a way Prompto could only describe as smug. His mouth and chin were shiny and slick, dripping wetly down onto his otherwise pristine white coat.

 

“Very good, dear Prompto,” he murmured, voice thick and silky. “I believe we have solved the problem of your fluid buildup.” He pushed the swivel chair backwards, moving back to the counter and picking up his pen and clipboard as if nothing had happened. As he made notes on one of the papers, he glanced up towards Prompto. “You may put your clothing back on, if you wish.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto said, wincing. He was more than a little out of it, only barely hearing what Dr. Izunia said over the roar of blood in his head. “Clothes. Got it.”

 

With effort, he untangled his legs from the stirrups, wincing every time he moved in the small puddle he had made. That was kind of gross. Other people were going to have to sit on this table today, and he had just squirted all over it. His ass and thighs were still damp when Prompto struggled back into his jeans and underwear, bending over to tie up his shoes with shaking hands. His legs felt wobbly, and taking the first step after standing up nearly made him fall over.

 

“Do you have something you would like to say to me?” Dr. Izunia, who had been watching with amusement, spoke up after Prompto had successfully managed to finagle his clothing back on.

 

“Huh?” Prompto said, not sure what Ardyn was talking about, until he saw the leer on the doctor’s face. “Oh, um... thank you?”

 

“You are most welcome, young man.” Ardyn tapped two fingers against his forehead, proffering his hand the way another person might have doffed a hat. “This should be the end of any issues you are having currently. However, I would recommend you return in around a month. Follow-ups are  _ critically _ important to maintaining the integrity of your health, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/maverickminuano) come say hi


End file.
